


Laundry Day

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, a butt touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Patton is left to his own devices and comes up with something helpful to do while his boyfriends are busy.





	Laundry Day

Patton threw the little ball up in the air once more, catching it, then throwing it again. He was bored. Roman had taken the other two up into the mind palace to go do… He couldn’t honestly remember. But it was something and Patton hadn’t been invited. Which was fine, he didn’t really mind it. But the boredom…. What to do, what to do…

“Oh! I know!” He popped up off the couch and wandered off to his room. He grabbed an absolutely enormous bag and threw all the clothes he owned inside. He then went to the other three bedrooms and added every article of clothing he could find into his enormous laundry sack. Making his way over to the washing machine, he began to wash all the clothes. Pat didn’t really know much about laundry, but how hard could it be?

Multiple hours later, the three missing sides emerged from the mind palace, Roman hiding something behind his back. Instead of being greeting by their fourth boyfriend, they saw a mountain of laundry sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room. The coffee table had been shoved to the side and the clothes were nearly covering all the floor space.

“…What?” Virgil managed.

“Hello?” Patton called from the laundry room. He rounded the corner with the laundry hamper and poured another loadfull onto the mountain. “I did the laundry! That’s all of it!”

“You.. Did the laundry? …All of it?” Logan asked incredulously.

“Yeah! I wanted to help while you three were busy!” Patton smiled, proud of himself.

“Did you wash, literally everything? Even the clean clothes? From the closets and dressers too?” Roman asked, eyeing how tall the pile was.

“Yeah! I wasn’t sure where you all kept your dirty clothes! So I didn’t want to miss any!” Patton smiled, putting the hamper back in the laundry room.

Logan shared a look with Roman and Virgil before Patton returned a moment later. They found him so endearing… But so silly.

“Well… Let’s get sorting I guess. Come on everyone.” Virgil shrugged and took a seat around the pile. The others settled down, tossing clothes that belonged to the others at them as they pulled them out of the stack. It was going fairly simply, they had fairly unique styles. Logan pulled a white dress shirt and tossed it at Roman. Patton found a black band tee and threw it to Virgil. Roman found a navy blue polo shirt and it went to Logan. Virgil tossed a light blue cardigan to Patton. And so on.

Virgil was gently hit by a black lump of cloth and looked down at it. It was a concert tee from… What? Skrillex?

“Um.. This isn’t mine. I don’t listen to Skrillex.” He held up the shirt to others. Roman and Patton looked confused, but Logan spoke up.

“Uh.. That is mine, actually.” He slowly reached out with pink cheeks and grabbed the shirt from Virgil.

“You listen to Skrillex? I always pegged you as more of a IBM than an EDM.” Roman laughed as Logan silently folded the shirt and added it to his pile. They carried on, mostly quietly until a few minutes later when Logan tossed a blood red dress shirt at Roman.

“…This looks like it should be mine.. But it isn’t my size.” Roman held up the medium dress shirt.

“That’s… That’s mine.” Virgil spoke up quietly.

“You own a dress shirt? A… Red dress shirt?” Logan raised an eyebrow as Virgil laid the shirt out flat so he could hang it up when he got upstairs.

“…Yeah.” Virgil looked down quietly at the pile when something caught his eye. Red plaid? He tugged a sleeve and found a nearly perfect replica of his hoodie, but it was white with red patches. He held it up with an incredulous look on his face and Roman instantly snagged it from him.

“Looks like someone is ripping off my style.” Virgil laughed lightly. Roman’s face was beet red.

“..Who’s is this?” Logan held up a pure black tie.

“It isn’t your’s? It’s a tie.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Oh that’s mine!” Patton smiled and reached for it, Logan’s cheeks flushing. Roman and Virgil suppressed a chuckle and Roman whispered in Virgil’s ear.

“Patton in a tie? Talk about going from Dad to Daddy…”

Virgil blushed and playfully shoved Roman back to his spot the two of them laughing. Patton just smiled at his boyfriends, laughing at their antics. He looked down into the pile and noticed something strange. He picked it up and held it out in front of him.

“Hey guys? What is this?” Patton held up the small black clothing. Roman’s face went beet red instantly and reached for it.

“That is.. um.. It’s a.. Skirt, Patton.” Roman admitted, trying to shrink into himself. He looked up at Virgil who was staring at him intently. Roman feared what Virgil might say, completely embarrassed and ready to completely break at his words.

“Hey… uh.. Ro? When.. When were all done… Will you put that on? I want to.. I want to see how it looks on you.” Virgil said slowly, with a blush. Roman’s heart soared, and he smiled.

“Only if I get to see the outfit that goes with that dress shirt!” He smiled.

“…Ok. But I want to see Logan’s concert outfit too!”

“…Fine. But Patton has to wear the tie.”

“Deal!”

The four of them went back to the task at hand, light blushes on their cheeks. It wasn’t long, and with only a few more surprising pieces of clothing that were found, before everyone’s clothes were sorted and they retreated to their rooms to put it all back away.

Logan was the first to reenter the living room, dressed in his Skrillex concert tee, big black boots, and a pair of black skinny jeans. He looked a little embarrassed, but no one would deny he looked good in the outfit.   
Patton came in next, wearing a long sleeve white button up, black slacks, shiny dress shoes, and the black tie. Logan could feel his face heating up at the sight of him.

“Oh Patton.. You look spectacular.” Logan managed to utter.

“Lo.. I love those jeans on you…” Patton blushed a little.

“Well hello, lovelies.” Roman entered dramatically, both Logan and Patton turned and involuntarily bit their lips. Roman was wearing a black mini skirt, a matching halter top and high heeled black boots.

“Starting the party without me?” Virgil descended the stairs, wearing a suit jacket over his blood red dress shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows casually. He also had on formal black slacks, and dress shoes. Their jaws dropped at the sight of him, but his eyes were trained on all three of them.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Roman managed to utter after several moments of them just gaping at one another.

“…I do not know. But I do believe it’s going to happen a lot more often.” Logan smiled.

“Oh I completely agree and… Oh wait! I forgot something!” Roman rushed into his room. He ran back out with a small box and presented it to Patton. “This is what we were working on this morning.”

Patton looked down at the box and opened it up. Inside was a charm bracelet with three charms on it: A golden crown, a silver telescope, and a black pair of headphones. He teared up a little and clasped it around his wrist.

“Aww you three, this is so cute!” He opened his arms wide and three of them came forward to have a big group hug.

More than one of them may have felt a hand graze their butt as they all came together, but no one mentioned it.


End file.
